It's The Angel Attack!
by Lovebug097
Summary: GAAAAAAAH! I've had enough of this dobe's love sick nonsense! it's time I take matters into my own hands. A Naruhina Story.


"No, no, no NOOO! FRICKEN NOOOO SASUKE I CAN't DO THIS I JUST CAN'T! HELP! HE'S HARASSING ME!" Yelled a frantic blond haired man out into the streets of the village whilst being harassed on a perfectly Sunday morning...never a good sign.

"WHY?! I swear you pissed the hell out of me this whole month you little-" yelled back a black haired man with fair skin and veins popping out of his ever so large forehead whilst pushing the so called "Hero/knucklehead" of the Village, clearly he was losing it.

"What the HELL do you mean you piece of..." The anxious blond replied harshly whilst twisting his body to the man with intense yet terrified eyes of what is to occur.

"SHUT IT! You know EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!" Sasuke eventually lost his temper and bursted out in public from how ridiculous the situation was.

"WHAT!?" Cheeks bloomed with a vibrant shade of red that it would clearly put Hinata'a cheeks to never-ending Shame.

"Oh Hinata-chan you are so beautiful! Oh Hinata-chan you are so pretty! Oh Hinata-chan I'd pick you any day over Ramen!" Bursted in a laughing Sakura with a super high voice yet quiet similar to Naruto's whenever he was acting giddy.

"HEY I DID NOT SAY THAT...I said I'd pick her over ramen if she made me one." He defended himself but failed miserably.

"NARUTO! Get a grip of yourself." She snapped at him for actually ignoring the obvious truth, classic Naruto.

"Don't even try to get out if it dobe. You clearly like her." He teased with an evil smirk to match.

"Yeah Naruto. Why are you this shy towards her now? Seriously you've been running away every time you see her coming towards you." Spoke a concerned Sakura who not only cares about Naruto but Hinata too.

How could she not, nearly all of his friends were worried for the poor hero's relationship with the dear Hyuga Hinata. They were already close and dear friends from the war with Madara. But now seeing how he discovered these be known feelings for the her he has been preventing any contact with her.

"It's called personality transfer." The teasing would not stop since this is a first for the Uzumaki man.

"Shut it I'm serious!" Cried out Sakura towards Sasuke.

"No it's not cause of that...she's just." He paused with uncertainty covered all over his face. This now really worried the two shinobis more than ever.

"What Naruto?" She asked with worry in her tone.

"..." He didn't answer instead he just kept looking down at the ground with no movement.

"The guy is hopeless" he confessed whilst beginning to leave, he truly did care for Naruto but from how his is looking right now there's not much that he can do.

"Wait Sasuke, Naruto are you okay?" She begged with a hint of hope that he will open up any minute now.

And yes he did, he raised his head up to them and with one first glance they saw something within Naruto's face they have never seen before...he was smiling, not his usual cheeky smile or just giddy, no, it was much more deeper than that.

"I've never felt this way towards anyone...so I don't know what I'm supposed to do" he confessed whilst still looking up at the sky.

Sasuke and Sakura were now at much ease since he has now opened up to them, he paused once again and chuckled to himself.

"All I know is that I,I just don't want her to leave my side, she makes me happy and I feel so great when ever we talk together." They were shocked by his words.

"She's so beautiful, kind, strong...she's...ah I don't know this feeling but my god do I love it...I love her." He finally let out his feeling to his precious people and took a big sigh to show just how great he felt. He never looked so happy and peaceful in his life. It's just the mere thought of her rejecting that he is terrified about.

"Alright then...go tell her that." He saw just how precious Hinata is to him judging from his smile, a man doesn't smile like that if it wasn't for a special someone out there, it made him feel happy for his friend that he has finally found someone as special as Hinata.

He looked at Sakura and smiled in content, knowing that he wasn't the only one whom felt this way.

"You think so?" He looked at him with pure hesitation.

"Yeah, unless you do want her to leave her then by all means I will be here...waiting.. to slam your face to the floor" his proud face immediately changed into a serious and merciless face in mere seconds.

"Ah ha ha." That awkward laughter did not help the situation. There was a long pause between the three best of friends, it wasn't awkward, it felt right for all of them.

"I should huh? Damn it I made her wait this long what will she think of me now?" Now he was scared all over again.

"Go and find out dude, I'm sure it will work out." He spoke coldly but Naruto could see the smile in his best friend's face.

"You know I heard that she is at the training grounds right now, it's the perfect place for you two." Sakura added whilst patting his back soothingly and winked at Sasuke for helping out his friend.

"Alright...I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna tell her!" He beamed happily at his two best friends, god what would he ever do without them.

"Good luck dude." Sasuke mocked whilst laughing at his sudden change of attitude.

"Don't try anything funny Naruto!" Sakura warned with death glare behind it.

"Hahaha I won't, thanks guys!" He genuinely laughed, he knew they meant all this with love since their his family. And soon enough he will add another member to his one and only precious family

_*Hinata-chan...wait for me! I'm coming to get you.*_ that is of course more than family for this case.


End file.
